Return
by ShadeSpirit
Summary: After my oneshot, Perfect. Full summary inside. Possible KuramaxOC
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Hiei thought that he finally had his beloved daughter back in his grasp, with the addition of a powerful youkai spirit. But the girl was stolen only hours before Hiei arrived to take her home. Years alter, she is found, but greatly changed from her ordeal. She mistrusts everyone, after the abuse she suffered. Can she and Hiei work things out between them? And the girl is still sought after, for the key the spirit she houses holds.

Ok, it's finally here, the first chapter of the story after my oneshot, Perfect. I hope its ok. The plot is still a bit sketchy, but I think I have the gist of it down. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or any of the characters. The only things I own are the ocs and the plot. Steal them at risk of your own life. This disclaimer goes for every single chapter I make after the prologue.

* * *

**Return**

By Shade Spirit

Prologue

* * *

I sighed, staring out of the window that was in Koenma's office. It had been ten years; ten awful, lonely years since the death of my daughter. But today was the day I and the others would go to retrieve her. 

Koenma had told me that she had been reborn a year after her death. But it hadn't come without a price. She was born housing the spirit of a great youkai, one that was extremely important to Rekai.

The youkai spirit my daughter now held was the key in unlocking the gate to a different dimension, one housing horrible creatures that could be used to overpower Rekai.

Koenma had wanted to secure that spirit before someone else took it to use for their own purposes.

The moment Koenma had told me she had been born, I would have gone to get her myself. But Koenma had held me back. He thought it better that she grow up a little away from other demons. Now that she was nine years of age, she would be able to learn how to defend herself.

The thought that I could not defend her greatly offended me, but I could sense the logic in the prince's choice. I couldn't stay awake for all hours of the day, so I suppose it was better that she remain hidden from other youkai.

But that didn't keep me from watching over her as she grew.

She was a lovely little girl, though she now looked nothing like me or her mother. Well, I suppose I am no longer her real father anymore, but it meant nothing to me.

She had shaggy blond hair and deep brown eyes. Dreamer's eyes, I called them. She seemed outgoing enough, and seemed to be the first to try out anything new.

I wish I knew her name. But I have never gotten close enough to hear it, nor have I read the mind of others, for fear of being detected. But soon I will find out, once we go to retrieve her.

I don't think she'd even be missed.

She had grown up in an orphanage since she was two, her birthmother having abandoned her after her boyfriend ran off with another woman, not wanting a kid anymore.

So all we had to do was go and adopt her. Or take her. Either way, I see no problems.

So why hadn't I left yet? Because the others weren't here.

Kurama was probably still at work. He was an art teacher, and loved his job, though I cannot fathom why, with all those hormone-ridden teenagers around him constantly.

Yusuke was in Makai, finishing up a mission for Koenma. He and Keiko lived here now, in Koenma's palace. They also had two whining brats by the names of Terja and Nikoji, who would be about the same age as my daughter was now.

Kuwabara lived in the human world with my sister, to whom he had proposed to five years ago. He and Yukina lived with Genkai. I'm surprised the old woman hadn't kicked the bucket already.

I look up as I hear a noise, one not the furious stamping of Koenma as he did some paperwork that had been accumulating on his desk. It was the oaf, the first to arrive.

He nodded to me before finding himself a seat to wait. He had matured over the years, which I am still surprised about. I think it was probably Yukina's influence on him. I even find myself (Dare I even say it?) liking him.

Looking away from him, I look back outside. It was grey and gloomy, which wasn't a good sign in my mind. Not like I'm superstitious or anything, I just feel a pall hanging over me.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurama shows up. The years haven't changed him much, but there are a few things different about the fox. His hair has grown longer, and he keeps it back in a pony tail now. It's also sleeker, shiner, and all one length. He looks more and more like Youko every year. It was as if the kitsune were merging with him. Even their personalities were combining.

He greeted me quietly before sitting beside Kuwabara. He then pulled out a book, obviously anticipating a long wait, since we were only waiting for Yusuke to join us. We didn't know how long he would take, though Koenma had assured me that he would be back soon.

But he never did say what condition Yusuke would be in once he returned.

It was more than an hour later when the spirit detective stumbled in, cracking a grin through his bruised and battered face.

"Mission accomplished, Koenma." he announced before collapsing on the floor.

Of course, Koenma called in his healers and they carted Yusuke out of the room.

Another delay; and I was already tense. Something was going to happen, and I don't think I would like it.

It was another two hours before the detective was brought back, fully healed and cleaned, in new clothes and with the same cocky smile on his face.

Finally, we could go.

Koenma gave us permission and then had a portal made for us. I led the way; only I knew where she was.

By now, it was seven in the evening, and I was eager to get her.

But as we neared the orphanage, a shiver went through me. Something was definitely wrong.

I sprinted ahead of the others, knowing that they would keep track and follow me. I had to know what was wrong. Call it a gut feeling, but I didn't think I'd find my daughter. And it scared me. I, Hiei Jaganshi, was afraid.

I skidded to a stop before the orphanage, scarcely comprehending what met my wide eyes.

The orphanage was in ruins, smoke drifting lazily from the burnt mess before me. I could smell the blood of slaughtered innocents, see the mutilated remains. But one I didn't smell was my daughter. I should know; her scent was as familiar to me as my own.

I sighed a small breath of relief once I realized it. But that left one question; where was she, if she wasn't here?

I kept my eyes on those ruins, not even looking at the others as they stopped behind me. Kurama laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"Hiei, let's go back to Koenma. Maybe he can tell us what happened." the fox suggested.

I nodded slowly and turned to follow the others as we made our way back to the open portal we had left.

The Prince of Rekai looked grave as we filed into his office. I knew he didn't have good news.

"Hiei, your daughter has been kidnapped. But it isn't as bad as it could be. This group has taken her for her power, yes, but they know nothing of the spirit that resides within her. That is the only good news I can give you." he told me.

I could barely contain my rage. Who would dare kidnap my daughter?

"Where is she?" I asked between clenched teeth, my hand resting on my katana. Any who touched her would die!

Koenma shook his head. "I don't know. We tried tracking her, but it's as if she doesn't exist anymore. I'm sorry, Hiei, but we've done all we could."

I stood there in shock, barely able to comprehend the prince's words. Was she lost to me forever then? Would she be turned into some instrument of evil, with me unable to do anything?

No, it would not end like that. I would find her; that I do swear.

* * *

So, was this an enjoyable chapter? It's a little shorter than I would have liked, but it is the prologue, yes? So it is bound to be shorter than regular chapters. Don't forget to review, ok? 

Signing out

Shade


	2. The Girl

OK, two people reviewed and said it was good. Yay! I feel so inspired, that I will now give you the first chapter of Return. Please accept this lovely gift. Then I may work on the next chapter of Seductive Song because I have nothing better to do.

Also, don't forget to read Perfect if you haven't already!

* * *

**Return**

By Shade Spirit

Chapter 1: The Girl

* * *

"Sable! Sable, quit dreaming and get to work!"

With a glare in my eyes, I looked up at the woman responsible for the screech. It was Priestess Melane. How I loathed the woman. She was always yelling at us acolytes, mostly for imagined offenses.

She loved the power she held over us. The only thing she loved more than that was herself. And I supposed she had the right. She was a beautiful woman, with an hourglass figure. She wasn't too tall or too short. Her long blond hair contrasted beautifully with her ebony skin and her bright blue eyes; eyes of ice.

Not willing to get into another row with her, I bent down to my task of scrubbing floors. The Priests and Priestesses say that work builds up character.

Yeah right.

Once the witch leaves, I sit back on my heels and catch sight of myself in my bucket of water. I very rarely was able to see myself, and I raised my hand in shock at the yellowing bruise on my cheek. I grimaced, not wanting to remember how I had received it.

Instead, I studied myself. My hair was shaggy and blond, cut in many, many layers with the longest reaching just below my chin and the shortest just covering my eyes. My face was heart-shaped with a tiny nose resting under large, brown eyes. Dreamer's eyes, I'd heard them called before. But no longer. The eyes I saw were shuttered and closed off, covered in layers of ice.

I looked away and went to scrubbing the floor with gusto. It was much better than seeing how the rest of me looked. I already knew.

I was about 5'4, and I would have had a nice figure if I wasn't so skinny. It wasn't my fault anyway. We acolytes were never fed enough. I also didn't need to look to see the bruises that covered me.

All was inflicted in the name of Gustan anyway, or so the Priests and Priestesses told me.

I was an orphan in the demonic church that worshipped Gustan, god of darkness and despair, pain and blood, hate and fear. How I came to be here, no one would tell me. I vaguely remember another place, a place with trees and great blue skies, and friendly children.

But my memories have faded, and I don't know why. But I just know that this is not where I have been since I was born, unlike what I have been told.

I tossed my brush in the bucket as I completed my last chore for the day. I dumped the dirty water and placed the bucket and brush up for tomorrow, then headed to my room. As I climbed the tower stairs, I pondered, as I always did, why I had a room all to myself. All the other female acolytes slept in dormitories together.

For some reason, I was special. And it spread resentment through the other girls. I don't know why, more pain was inflicted to me than any of them.

Maybe it is because of what I am? I am a lycanthrope, and a very powerful one, it seems. I have been trained since the age of 12 to defend myself. I know how to change shape when needed, and I know just how deep to cut to infect another.

As most lycans, I am that of a wolf, and my weaknesses in my wolf form are that of wolfsbane and silver. In my wolf form, I think I am beautiful. I have a wonderful black fur coat, maybe the reason I am called Sable? I grow tall, around six feet and develop a lovely, full figure. I, of course, have a wolfish face, with a muzzle and everything, but I have my blonde hair still, as well as my deep brown eyes.

You may not say that is beautiful, but I do. And my opinion counts more than yours. So there. Nyah.

I reach my room and peer out of the tower window, propping my elbows on the stone and setting my chin in my hands. It's a ritual, you could say. I always look out of my window, even when its winter, and I always scan the church grounds.

I don't know, call it a stupid hope, but I've always held the belief that someone would come for me and take me away from this horrible place.

But no one has ever come, and I don't think they ever will.

I still, frowning, as I heard someone come up the tower stairs. I turn around, perfectly composed, as my door swings open to allow the Head Priest himself into my room. I tremble in fear. He was the one who beat me the worst.

But he didn't have his whip or beating stick with him, which was odd in itself.

"Sable, come, it is time." he said before turning and heading back down the stairs.

My eyes widened before I scrambled to follow him. I knew what he meant. I was to be made a Priestess of the Church of Drustan. I suppose there is bitter irony in that. I hate what this church stands for, yet I find myself inflicting pain in everything I do.

I can sometimes be wantonly cruel. I suppose it makes me perfect for this order.

I knew what was to come, and it scared me. I didn't want to do it, but no one would let me back out. The most horrible of pains would be inflicted on me. No, not beatings, but much, much worse. A woman's worse nightmare.

Some women reveled in it, taking in this pain wholeheartedly. Some never recovered and were expelled from the church, left to fend for themselves in Makai.

The Head Priest stopped before a door and quickly opened it. It was pitch black inside, and I couldn't see a thing, even with my wolfish vision. I was suddenly pushed inside and I didn't even have time to scream as a cold hand wrapped around my mouth.

* * *

I blinked at the sudden light as the door was opened. I lay in a huddled heap on the floor, my eyes red and swollen from crying. I hurt; gods was I in pain! Thankfully the man had left earlier, during the time I slept. I was glad I never saw his face.

A woman walked into the stinking room, giving me a small smile. But I couldn't manage a small smile in return, not even for Priestess Ami. She was the only person I trusted here. I was glad they sent her to retrieve me. And she had gone through this very thing, so she knew how I felt.

She gently took my hand and lifted me up before handing me a clean robe. I took it gladly, since my old acolyte dress lay in tatters on the floor.

I followed Ami and glanced out of a window as we passed. It was a few hours before dawn. I shuddered. I had only been in there a few hours, but it had seemed like an eternity.

Ami left me at my new room, in the Priestess' quarters. She said she'd come back for me after I had washed up.

I watched her go before opening the door and walking inside. It was a luxurious room, and I loved it immediately. The walls were of paneled wood, and there was a real fireplace. The carpet was an odd silvery-black color. There was a large queen-sized bed in the center of the room, the comforter and canopy the same color as the carpet. There was a shelf full of my favorite books and a few lovely pictures adorning the walls, mostly of the celestial sky.

It was obvious that the Priests and Priestesses had noticed what I liked in my eight years here.

Holding my robe tightly to me, I walked towards the bathroom. It was tiled in black and silver, with the ceiling painted like the night sky. There was even a crescent moon in the corner.

I found the shower and dropped my robe, quickly washing the blood from my body. I felt like I'd never be clean, that I had been defiled. I shuddered, using heaps of soap over and over until my skin looked red and felt raw from all the scrubbings I had given it.

Feeling clean at last, I left my shower and wrapped myself in a clean towel before walking back out into my room and to my closet. It seemed that robes had already been made for me.

I took out my undergarments, then pulled out the first set of robes I came across, studying it.

The corset-like shirt was a blood red, with draping butterfly sleeves that rested off the shoulder. Over that went a long black dress. The neck was square and ended right above my belly button with strings crisscrossing it, meant to be tied over the corset. The skirt of the dress was almost straight and did not billow out, stopping just above my feet. Black stockings went over my legs and black boots adorned my feet.

This was the outfit that the Priestesses of Gustan wore. And I thought I looked horrible in it. I suppose I'd look better once I gained some weight back. There was no way I'd be starved now. No, now I'd be able to have anything I wanted, since I was now a precious Priestess.

At the knock on my door, I turned and went to open it, meeting a smiling Ami.

"Come, Sable. You look lovely. I'm so very glad you are one of us now." she said with genuine happiness in her tone.

I nodded, but said nothing as she led me to the dining hall, where I was now allowed to sit at the head table. From my spot, I was able to look down to where I had sat only yesterday for lunch. My rumbling stomach reminded me that I had missed dinner last night.

So, ignoring the whispering of the other acolytes, I began my breakfast. And it was the most wonderful thing I'd ever had since coming here! And I was able to eat my fill. That alone would have made me extremely happy.

After I had finished my meal, many of the Priests and Priestesses came by, welcoming me to my new rank. I usually nodded in reply, not saying anything to them.

Truthfully, I couldn't wait to leave this place. Now I had the freedom to leave and wander and preach the word about the wonderful Gustan. Ha! As if. I'd leave to get away, and then slip into obscurity so that the members of my order would never find me again.

But that wasn't to happen, sadly.

I looked up as my name was called and stared into the red eyes of the Head Priest. Once again, I was to follow him. But to where, I had no idea.

It turned out to be his office, and he bade me have a seat as he sat behind his desk, observing me over his glasses which rested on the tip of his rather large nose.

"Sable. I have been contacted by a group of adventurers that are in need of one of our Priestesses. They want our strongest, and have already paid in full. I am assigning you to their team."

I studied him, frowning. Adventurers, huh? He means thieves. Why else have a Priestess of Gustan with them? I sighed and nodded, knowing I had no choice in the matter.

"Very good." the Head Priest said, smiling. "They will be by later today, so get your things together and be ready to leave."

I left the room, none too happy. _Well, at least I'll be free of this place._

After I had reached my room and gathered my things together, I performed a spell taught to us. We of this order are able to create voids and fill them with things. The voids can hold much more than what we could carry on our own. It was so much easier that way as well.

I closed the void then left my room once more, walking to the courtyard. I was to watch over a group of younger acolytes today until my 'team' got here.

The children were sweeping off the cobble stones, and were doing a well enough job, so I didn't feel the need to watch them too closely. But then a fight broke out between two of the boys, and I was required to watch. Once the fight was over, I was to punish the both of them.

Despite this, fighting was encouraged. It helped us determine who would be the stronger of the acolytes. It was horrible, and I hated it. Yet I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I beat the two of them, then made them continue their chores.

Gods…I hated myself for what this place had made me become. I hated this church even more for making me this.

I straightened as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned slowly, studying my 'team'.

It was obvious who the leader was. He stood in front of the group. He was the tall one, the handsome one. He had deep auburn hair that was left long and was captured in a loose braid. He had the deepest, bluest eyes I had ever seen. He could have made any girl fall for him, I thought, if it wasn't for the cruel smile that played across his lips.

The second one of the group was a little short. He wasn't anything special. He looked very ordinary, no one you'd comment on twice. His dull black hair was in an average cut, and his light brown eyes darted this way and that in a nervous gesture. He would be the one who picked the locks and such, I thought. They were always nervous.

The third one I took a disliking to immediately. He was large and bald with golden hoops in his ears. He wore no shirt and had two axes strapped to his back. He sneered at me, and I could see that all of his teeth were filed down to points.

I didn't let him see how much he unnerved me as I went to greet them. I never even bothered to learn their names, deciding not to speak unless I had to.

And so we left, on a mission to do who knows what. No one sought to inform me, so I just followed.

We traveled for many days, and it was then that I found out what we were going to do.

We were robbing the Spirit World vaults.

* * *

Ok, I hope you liked this. It is the longest chapter I've written for any story, I think. I suppose I could have made it longer, but I decided to leave it here.

Signing out

Shade


	3. Recognition

Time for the next installment of Return! Only one person reviewed. I am now sad. Please tell your friends about this. I'm working really hard on it.

* * *

**Return**

By Shade Spirit

Chapter 2: Recognition

_Recap: _

_We traveled for many days, and it was then that I found out what we were going to do._

_We were robbing the Spirit World vaults.

* * *

_

I sat quietly in our camp, trying to come to terms with what we were soon to do. The rest of my team was planning. The leader would fill me in later, I assumed. Truly, this was folly.

But I wasn't afraid to die.

I quietly meditated until I felt a gentle nudge. My team was afraid of me, which suited me fine. It meant they would leave me be when I wanted to be left alone.

I cracked open one eye to regard the leader, arching an eyebrow in question.

"We have made our plans." he said, squatting beside me. "Certhu will get us in. Geniri will stay back and get any guards. You and I will get into the protected room to steal the chalice."

I paused for a moment before nodding. It all sounded well. But no matter how clever he thought he was, I knew we were doomed. I could see Drustan practically hovering over them. This day, they would die.

Soon after, we broke camp and moved stealthily along to the nearest portal that was left open for Spirit World. The leader had paid off a guard only days before, so we were able to get safely in.

Our leader had memorized a map of where we needed to go, so the large vaults soon came into sight.

The others waited nervously as Certhu picked the rather large and heavy locks.After that, he would also need to disarm the security system. Once that was done, he flitted off. The man wasn't much of a fighter. But he would let us know if anyone came in after us.

I had performed a spell earlier that connected them all to me by thought. If Certhu saw anyone, he would immediately tell me so that I and the leader would not be caught unawares.

We walked down the long hallway stealthily, managing to miss any security traps present. I and the leader left Geniri near the room where we were headed. He'd be able to hold off anyone, allowing me and the leader to transport from the room.

But now it was my turn. I began my chant, summoning my clerical powers to open the sealed door before us. The doors slowly swung inward and the leader went forward eagerly.

But I sensed something wrong.

I quickly grabbed his arm. "I cannot feel the others!" I hissed.

He only shrugged me off. "Don't worry about it. We'll just get the chalice and leave." he told me cockily as he strode to the item.

The magical item he was after was the Chalice of Ages. One sip would take you to the time of your choosing, but only backward in time.

I tried to reach out, to stop him, but my senses were reeling. What was that odd smell? I didn't know, my thoughts were moving sluggishly.

As I slumped to the floor, I realized that some gas had been leaked into the room, and since mysense of smellwas so acute, I got the stuff full blast. As the darkness closed in, I vaguely sensed someone burst in, and yells and the smell of blood. But them I was out, knowing no more.

* * *

I was groggy when I came to, and didn't recognize my surroundings. As my sight became sharper, I noted the stone walls and barred door. I was lying on an extremely uncomfortable cot and my hands were shackled in Spirit World cuffs, which glowed a faint blue.

Too bad for them that I didn't know how to use demonic or spirit energy. So the cuffs didn't much matter.

I sat up and waited, quietly staring at the door. My patience was infinite, learned in my long years in the Church of Drustan.

Eventually, someone came. A pair of ogres to escort me to Koenma, it seemed. I went with them, offering no resistance. But when they relaxed, I made my move.

In a flash I was towering over them, covering in my sable fur. I must have looked a sight, a wolf creature in priestess' robes. I was glad, then, that they were custom made to adjust to my different form.

A quick slap of my claws silenced the guards forever, but not in time to halt the cry of alarm. I began to run, knowing I didn't have much time to escape. I could smell where the air differed, and decided to follow that, since what I smelled was fresh air. Hopefully it would lead me to a door, rather than a window.

I was so occupied by my thoughts that I barely managed to dodge a whip that headed my way. I spun and looked at the wielder, and saw a tall, red-haired man. His green eyes were very serious as they bored into my own brown ones.

"Please miss, calm down and let us take you to Koenma now." he said gently.

Unable to speak in this form, I only snarled and charged him. I must have been faster than he thought, because I had bowled him over before he could get out of the way. Then I was running again.

"Eat this, wolfie!" I heard someone yell. But I paid them no mind.

Now, I realize that I should have, for a lump of something hit me. I felt myself weakening and I realized that I had been hit with wolfsbane. I tried to scamper away from the dreaded stuff, but I was unable to move now.

"Stupid stuff." I muttered, throwing the lump of vegetation dirty looks as the akage came to collect me.

So, quite against my will, I was carried to the presence of the Prince of Rekai.

I was gently placed in a padded chair, and then left by myself as the akage took a spot on the wall. I looked around, spotting three others. Obviously they were the great Spirit Detectives.

Ignoring them, I looked to the ruler. He was tall, with brown hair. Why in seven hells did he have a binky in his mouth? But my odd, wondering thoughts could continue no more because the interrogation began.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"My name is Sable. I am a Priestess of Drustan, as well as a lycanthrope if the akage hasn't told you already."

"Yes, yes, I already knew that which is why Yusuke had wolfsbane."

Oh, so he was the one who threw it! I shot him a glare before looking back to Koenma, who was instructing an ogre to get something for him. He then turned back to face me.

"Ok, Sable. Will you please tell me what you were doing in my vaults?"

"Stealing the Chalice of Ages, of course. I thought it was stupid of the others to plan for it. I had fully expected to die. Believe me, I am quite surprised that I am still alive." I told him, shrugging somewhat.

"Your companions are dead."

Ha, he expected me to care, did he? "I already knew they would die in the attempt. Drustan's presence hovered over each of them."

Koenma looked as if he were about to say something else, but the ogre had returned with a file of some sort. The prince shut up as he looked through it.

"Name, Sable. Age, 17. Species, lycanthrope. An orphan of 10, sent to the Church of Drustan, having been bitten only days before. Was taken in and trained as an acolyte. Was promoted only recently." Koenma read off.

A loud 'hn' echoed throughout the room. All eyes turned towards the short man in black that leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Koenma, it's her. I'd know her scent anywhere." he muttered.

His announcement brought only silence.

Yusuke spoke up, though. "Hey, man, are you sure?"

"Yes, but let's get proof." he said before walking near me. "Onna, what do you remember before you were 10." he asked, voice somewhat harsh.

"I...I don't know." I said, haltingly, confused as to why this little demon wanted to know. "I haven't been able to remember. I've tried, before. But all I can remember are blue skies. That's funny, isn't it? Makian skies aren't blue." I said with a small, nervous laugh.

"Hiei, scan her." Koenma said.

Hiei nodded and took off his white bandana. My eyes widened. It was the Jagan! But why did he need to go into my mind! I tried to fight him off, but his mind was a powerful one and easily batted me aside. I sensed…eagerness?

Minutes later I felt Hiei withdraw his mind from mine and tie on his bandana.

"There was a block placed on her early memories. I removed it. She'll remember soon enough." he muttered. "Then we will see."

What was he talking about? Remember what? I felt like an exhibit from the way they were all watching me.

My eyes suddenly widened and my nails gripped the chair. Images flashed across my eyes.

_A small child, crying for her mother, left with a kind woman in a large building._

_The same girl, older, playing with a group of other children in the mud, her shaggy blond hair matted with dirt until the woman shooed her and the others away from the mud puddle._

_Blood, death, fire. Pain as the girl was bitten and carried away, away from blue skies and to a dangerous world._

Then they disappeared and left me gasping. "I was…human?" I croaked out, my eyes still wide and wild.

The group relaxed. "You are right, Hiei." Koenma murmured.

"Right about what!" I shouted, drawing their attention back to me. "What does this all mean!"

I was scared and confused. What did this all mean?I repeated that question inmy mind as the others were silent. But then Koenma spoke up again.

"Sable, Hiei is your father."

I fainted dead away.

* * *

Ok, did you all like it? Please, get more people to read this! I adoere it. I think it has so much promise.

Signing out

Shade


	4. Pink Attack!

Hey everyone! Yeah...it has been a while, hasn't it? No inspiration, simple as that. You can mob me later, I suppose. But for now, just read the new chapter and tell me what you think. Oh, and if you haven't read Perfect, please do that. It won't take you long, I promise.

_Recap:_

_I was scared and confused. What did this all mean? I repeated that question in my mind as the others were silent. But then Koenma spoke up again._

"_Sable, Hiei is your father."_

_I fainted dead away._

* * *

When I came to, I was in a small room. The walls were white and bare. The only furniture was the bed I was laying on. Sitting up, I noticed that, though there was no window, there was a large glass door that led out to a balcony. Throwing the covers off of me, I realized I was still in my robes.

They smelled.

Sighing, I walked to the door, opening it and peering out. Just where exactly was I, anyway? There was a long hallway, with random pictures of people. The akage from before featured in many of them. There was even one that had the four detectives in it.

As I was studying them, I heard someone coming my way. Looking to the end of the hallway, where there was a set of stairs, I saw the red head appear.

"Hello, Sable. I'm glad you're finally awake." He said kindly, gold-tinted green eyes focused on me. I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Why am I here? Shouldn't I be cuffed and in jail? I did kill two guards earlier."

Kurama seemed to consider this, planning on what he wanted to say. It seems that my attitude was off-putting, but he suddenly smiled. At my questioning look, he elaborated.

"You act like Hiei. You don't even know him, but the resemblance is clear."

Oh, that was right. They said Hiei was my father. Ha! As if I was going to fall for that. But for now, I'd go along with it.

"So, he's my father is he? Why should I believe you? If he was my father, why was I in that thrice be damned church?" I asked, venom in my tone.

Kurama sighed, but didn't seem surprised. He had been expecting my question, then.

"It will all be explained to you in time. But first…I assume you'd like a shower and a fresh change of clothes? After you've cleaned up, I'll answer your questions."

"All of them?" I asked, suspicious.

"Yes, all of them." He promised. "Now, the bathroom is the first door on the right at the end of the hallway, near the stairs. There are fresh towels and a clean change of clothes in there for you, provided by Botan."

I didn't even ask who Botan was. I simply brushed past Kurama and went right to the bathroom, locking the door. I pawed through the clothes, noting with distaste that the shirt was pink. Oh well, I'd deal. They were clean, so that was the important thing.

I gratefully shed my old clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away all of the dirt and grime from the past few days. It was heavenly, and something I had sorely needed. Once I felt clean, I climbed out and wrapped a towel around myself as I looked through the clothes to find my new undergarments. After slipping those on, I pulled on the other clothes, making a face in the mirror at the pink shirt. Oh well, I would live.

Toweling off my hair, I left the bathroom, my bare feet making no sound as I walked down the stairs, looking for the akage. I found him in the kitchen, cooking god knows what. I plopped down in a kitchen chair, just staring at him as he worked.

"Everything to your liking?" he asked, not even looking over at me.

I nodded curtly, but then realized he wouldn't see that. "Yes." I said, lips pursed together.

We said nothing more. I dried my hair, Kurama cooked. Eventually, he came to the table and set a plate of fried eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me. Leaving the towel around my shoulders, I said nothing as I dug in. When I was done, I looked up to find him watching me intently.

"You ready to answer my questions?" I asked, arching one of my eyebrows.

He nodded. "As to your earlier questions, it will take a lot of explaining." He warned me. Seeing I had no objection, he launched into his story.

"You are actually a reincarnation of Hiei's daughter. She was killed on a mission, being one of Koenma's spirit detectives. You were brought back a year after your death, but you now house a powerful youkai spirit within you. The day we were to bring you back, you were taken from the orphanage you had been placed in. After that, we simply couldn't find you, probably because of the wards around the church."

I listened quietly. "Why aren't there any new detectives now? And..why don't any of you look older?"

Kurama smiled. "I, Hiei, and Yusuke are demons. We don't age at the same rate as humans. As for Kuwabara, he has to drink a special elixir. And Koenma does have other detective teams, we're just his best."

Chewing on my lip, I digested all of this information. "Why am I here?"

"I'm the only one with a house. Yusuke and Keiko live in the palace with Koenma. Kuwabara and Yukina live in Genkai's old dojo, who has passed away. Hiei just doesn't have a home, though he does have a room here on the odd occasions he decides to stay."

I shrugged. "I should still be locked up. How do you know I won't run away or kill you in your sleep?" I asked, thinking I had cornered him. But he only gave me that gentle smile of his.

"I trust you."

Now, that answer really confused me. Why should he trust me at all? He didn't know me, didn't know the things I had done, the things I feel. If he knew, he would hate me. I was a horrible person. But no matter. When I didn't reply, Kurama continued.

"Now, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru will be by later to get you some clothes to wear. You can't go on wearing Botan's. They don't suit you anyway."

And with that, he took my plate and stood up, going to the sink to wash the dishes. I stood up and wandered into the living room. Seeing a television, I smiled. I hadn't watched one of those in years. Plopping down on the couch, I turned it on, flipping through the channels.

"So, I'm in the human world?" I murmured to myself.

"You could say that!"

"Oh my god! Who the hell are you!" I shrieked, falling over the side of the couch. I peeked over the edge to see that blue haired girl still smiling at me. What was she on!

"Oh! Let me introduce myself. I am Botan, pilot for the River Stix." She told me, that same sugar-induced smile on her face.

"Oh, is that all—wait a minute! You're the Grim Reaper?" At her nod, I dead panned. "Um…you're too pink."

It was true. From her head to her toes she was covered in pink. Pink shirt, pink capris, pink hair tie, pink socks, and finally pink shoes. Oh, and her eyes were pink too. What was she, cotton candy? She has flogged the color pink to death. Please let it lie in peace and chose another color sometime! Seriously, it looked like someone had spewed pepto bismol all over her.

A pout crossed her face. "Now really, why does no one ever believe me?"

Now, I was going to let that golden opportunity slide by. I'm such a nice person, aren't I? Instead, I focused my attention on the two people behind Botan. The shorter one, I found out, was Keiko, Yusuke's wife. The other was Shizuru. Once they had all been introduced, I was forcefully dragged from the house.

I think I left nail marks in the door frame from where I tried to grab hold.

The mall was a horrible, crowded, smelly place. The humans just stunk up the place with their perfumes and body odor. It wasn't pleasant for me, not at all. But hey, at least I got some clothes. And no, I did not go with black. Instead, most of my clothes were purples and greens, with silver here and there. Once all my things were purchased, we headed back to Kurama's house.

Yep, I left claw marks.

I went up the stairs and unloaded the clothes on the floor of what was to be my bedroom. Kurama promised I'd get to decorate it later. Then I went back downstairs. The girls had left thankfully. I didn't know how much more of Botan I'd be able to handle. She was cool and everything…but jeeze! It was like she was on a constant sugar high.

Bored, I sat back down on the sofa to watch some more television. After a while, there was a knock on the door, which I ignored. Kurama went to answer however. Noticing the tension I suddenly felt in the air, I looked over at Kurama. He was stiff, and didn't look all too happy.

"Sable, looks like some friends are here," he said before jumping away from the door, which suddenly exploded into splinters.

This was just my luck.

* * *

It was good? Was it good? Review so I'll know, ok?

Signing out,

Shade


End file.
